


Lost in Perfection

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Stephen Strange Bingo Collection [16]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stephen Strange Bingo 2019, Sunsets, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen. Tony. Sunsets. Cuddling on a couch. Things couldn't be better.





	Lost in Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks go to @phierie who allowed me to write something based on [this gorgeous art](https://phierie.tumblr.com/post/186279588134/this-prompt-has-been-in-my-inbox-for-the-longest/). It was a delight to write this wonderfully domestic little thing and I hope that I've managed to capture the essence of the picture.
> 
> @stephenstrangebingo prompt: _Sunset_

"Hey, Tony?"

"Hmm, hmm. What?"

Stephen smiled at the sleepy not-really answer. "Nothing," he whispered back and continued to lightly stroke Tony's hair. His fingers were well enough today - the motion almost didn't hurt and the silky texture of Tony's hair against them was very nice.

Almost as nice as the fact that Tony had done without his usual hair gel today, making his hair much softer and more pleasant to stroke.

"Did you do that for me?" Stephen asked idly, watching the sun fade slowly through half-closed eyes.

Tony didn't even open his. "Do what for you?" He cuddled even closer, tightening his hold around Stephen's waist in the process.

"Your hair." 

He could _feel_ Tony's smile without having to see it. "I might have," Tony confessed, "forgotten to put anything in it after we agreed to have a lazy day on the couch." Stephen's answering smile was lost in Tony's hair. By the Vishanti, he _loved_ this man more than any words could ever convey. "Everything okay?" Tony asked when Stephen didn't respond to him.

"Shh." Stephen pressed him down gently as he tried to sit up. "Stay."

"I'm waiting for you to toss me on the floor the whole time." There was a laugh in Tony's voice. "You're hanging half off the couch - that can't be comfortable."

Typical Tony, always thinking about the comfort of other's, never his own. Stephen's fingers stilled in Tony's hair to cradle the back of his head gently. "I'm comfortable enough." It wasn't the best position, long-term, but right now it was the perfect one. 

Tony shifted a little bit around and put his right hand next to Stephen's upper body to help him hold his position and relaxed his body once again. "You'll tell me if I get to heavy." It wasn't a question.

Stephen nodded anyway. "I will," he promised, shifting a tiny bit to distribute his weight better. His chest wasn't full of implants and didn't hurt but despite that it was him who ended up in Tony's arms most of the time. He loved to be held but sometimes, like today, he wanted to hold Tony in his arms, wanted to remind himself that they had managed to beat the odds and that he'd managed to snatch Tony from Death's cold embrace.

"How late is it?" The soft question ended the comfortable silence after a few minutes.

Stephen blinked against the setting sun and had no idea. "Sun's going down." 

A quiet laugh. "How precise."

"Do you want me to dump you to the floor so that I can grab my phone from the other end of the room?"

"Hmm. Not really, no. Doesn't matter anyway." Tony somehow managed to burrow himself even closer into Stephen's embrace.

_Then why did you ask?_ But he knew better than to say that out loud. He cast a longing glance towards Tony's still half-full coffee mug but decided against shifting them for the time being.

Right here, right now everything was perfect. Nothing hurt, Tony was relaxed and half-asleep in his arms and he refused to let something like a little bit of thirst disturb their hard-won peace.

"I love you," he blurted out when the silence and his own thoughts became too much.

The hold around him tightened even more in answer. "Not that I'm complaining about impromptu love confessions - love them, really - but why now?" Tony pressed his cheek against Stephen's chest. "Love you too, by the way."

Stephen smiled. "I just thought that it needed to be said out loud once again." 

"Sweetheart, you show me that you love me on a daily basis." Tony raised his head to look at Stephen. "Not that I don't appreciate the actual words." He stretched upwards to lightly kiss the little bit of Stephen's chin he could reach before settling down again.

Stephen put his hand into his hair to keep him in place and started to play with his hair once again. "Likewise," he murmured and held on, content to stretch this perfect little moment out for as long as possible. 

An eternity sounded good. Or at least until the last rays of the setting sun had vanished. Maybe he would take out Tony to the rooftop of the Sanctuary to enjoy starlight untarnished by artificial light.

Yes, he would do that. Later. 

He blinked one last time to commit the sight of Tony bathed in the golden light of sunset to his memory before he closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensation of Tony in his arms.  


**Author's Note:**

> [the gorgeous picture that inspired this littly ficlet](https://phierie.tumblr.com/post/186279588134/this-prompt-has-been-in-my-inbox-for-the-longest/) | [tumblr post](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/186869481511/sunset/)  
🌼  
Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
